


A Disney Christmas

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, implied child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 18 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. When Tony announces a Christmas vacation at Disneyland for the team, Y/N is the personification of the energizer bunny, but not everything is as it seems.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Disney Christmas

"Alright, team, listen up! I hope you have your mouse ears packed because I have booked us on a two-week vacation to Disneyland in Orlando, Florida!" Tony announces during the first week of December. "I am talking riding rollercoasters until you pull a capsicle on the cyclone, stuffing your face until you can no longer walk, walking until your feet fall off, and then doing it all over again the next day."

"When do we leave?" Y/N asks from her spot on the couch, her hot chocolate, and Harry Potter book long forgotten in favor of vibrating with excitement.

"In two hours, so be ready by then or you are buying everyone churros when we get there," he says with a final flourish before bouncing off to his lab no doubt.

Y/n doesn't need to be told twice as she is already out of her seat and out of the room before anyone else can even get up from their seats.

Two hours later Y/N is standing at the front door of the compound, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, converse sneakers, a Disney Villians t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and large sunglasses over her eyes with her Mickey Mouse luggage resting by her feet. The team can only grin and shake their heads as they pile into the SUVs waiting to take them to the airport where Tony's private jet is waiting.

They had only been there a week and Y/N had already explored all the theme parks at least twice, gotten all of the characters' signatures and photos, and eaten more churros and Mickey bars than Steve had done something reckless in his entire life. Right now she had dragged said supersoldier into one of the souvenir stores to get matching shirts for everyone.

"Y/N, why is this so important to you that we do this now? You do know that we have another week left here, right?" Steve asks as he holds the shirts she had already selected while she combed through the racks to look for others.

She slowly stops her search and turns to look at him, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "Because," she starts, her voice cracking on the last syllable so she clears her throat and begins again, "because this is the first time I've gone on a family vacation and I want to make the most out of it. My parents weren't exactly big on theme park vacations. They preferred to go to the beach or nature reserves. Even then it was less of a vacation and more of dropping me at the rec center and leaving me there for the day while they went and did whatever they wanted. Not to mention that we both know in our line of work it's not exactly guaranteed that we won't have to leave early if the world goes to shit," she tries to joke but it falls slightly flat.

Steve carefully sets down the shirts in his arms before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "I am so sorry, sweetheart. I had no idea. I thought you've been such an energizer bunny because you're just excited to be here. I never thought that there would be another reason," he whispers into her hair.

"It's okay. It's not exactly something that I like talking about. But I am super excited to be here though," she grins up at him, all previous signs of sadness wiped away by being in the Happiest Place on Earth.

"I'm glad because I am too. It means that I get to spend time with you. So, what do you say we finish finding these shirts, pay and have them sent over to our room and then I take you for lunch at Chef Mickey's?" he smiles lovingly at her.

"Deal," she grins, turning back to her search, for the moment completely blissful at the thought of spending quality time with her sweet and loving fiance


End file.
